ღDiabolik Lovers: Yeah Boy's and Doll Faceღ
by KirisakiCarnival
Summary: Lifeless. Quiet. Selfless. Virtue. Junya was once a pure and innocent girl. But everything changed on that day. "I wish things could go back to that time." "Why does this happen to me." "Your like a Porcelain Doll."


**Diabolik Lovers is Copyrighted to ****Rejet/Idea Factory**

**Junya & Rin are Copyrighted to**** Me**

**Please review and Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_**ღDiabolik Lovers: Yeah Boy's and Doll Faceღ**_

_Chapter 1: Trauma_

It was musky outside, the thick fog outside was suffocating. I could hardly breathe from the thick atmosphere, I watched as headlights pierced the thick ominous fog only to disappear a few moments later. _I know mom wants me to be home by 8 pm. But I want to watch the life of normal human beings that aren't coddled away from the harsh environment's._

My back leaned against the brick wall. The townsfolk just passed by like I never existed in this life time. My heart throbbed at the thought of such a thing. _I may be little kid but still they can at least acknowledge me. _

My father was famous composer, and my mother was a famous singer and dancer. I was their prodigy, I enjoyed all kinds of music, I never really had a favorite genre though. But my one good talent was: Tap Dancing.

I flowed with the music. I never really sung along to a song, for some reason my body would start tap dancing to the lyrics as if I was singing along, but no real words ever came out. Everyone at my school called me _"The Mute Dancer."_

It never bothered me because it was true. I loved my life when I knew everything was at its peak. Yet, I felt as if something Bad was around the corner they way life was playing out for me. _I need to stop being superstitious. It'll just put me on edge even more than I already am. _

I looked up to see the large plasma TV on a large building. "_Today we have been receiving reports of the rise of arson in local upper-class families. Investigators have suggested homicide, but there hasn't been any leads to the incidents. They haven't found any issues or grudges among local middle class with these upper-class families._ _What!?, I am sorry I have just been informed that many of these families are connected. In what way we have yet to be informed" _and with that the news channel ended, with that devastating announcement.

The TV changed to Sport News. I sighed a bit in frustration, I never really liked sports to start with, because of my lack of talent to compete in sprints or any kind of health academic activity. On the other hand I enjoyed to watch others do their best in there performances. It made me smile to see them work so hard to there goals.

I lifted my head slightly to be greeted by the sight of a limo parked on the side of the road. My eyes were drawn to the man exiting the limo and walking towards me. He stopped and out stretched his hand with a kind smile plaguing his lips.

"Milady, It's getting late your parents are worried sick" He said in a kind and gentle tone. He was my attendant and Tutor. His name was: Gintora Shizuka. A very tidy and humble butler with a solemn gaze. He was very handsome in my opinion, he had silver hair and two ice blue eyes that looked transparent.

Gintora lightly helped me in to the limo. I groaned a bit before looking back out at the window of the limo, ten minutes passed before we parked in to the drive way. My eyes widen in shock when an orange light glowed from my house. I whipped my head to see my house in the beginning of being engulfed in the roaring fires.

My instinct kicked in, I opened the door of the limo and jumped out with Gin shouting for me stop. But I didn't listen to him. I pumped my little legs and barged in to the house to see the horrific scene of my home being destroyed by fire. "MOMMY! DADDY!" I yelled again but no response.

I looked around to see a horrible scene of my mother barely breathing with a beam pinning her down to the ground. she jerked her head in my reaction with utter fear and shock in her eyes.

"Junya run!" My mother called out. her body was trapped under a fallen beam that fell from the ceiling, the fire roared around the living area, rapidly growing more and more. "RUN!" She yelled again tears streaming down her face.

"Mom-MOMMY!" I screamed louder at her. But when I went to get closer to her, my body went the other way. My instinct to live 'flicked' on. I could hear my mother yelling "No DONT LEAVE ME!" She was regretting her choice already.

But I never turned back not even once. My father was caught up in it as well, He saved me, when I was being flighty as always at the scene being played out, I never notice our heavy Book shelf came falling down.

Before I could look and react I was sent flying by a hand pushing me hard out of the way. I turned fast only to the scene of my dad leaping through the air his hand out stretched after pushing me away with the book shelf finally slamming on top of him.

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore that ached to come out in to the world. And I listen to their request, and they came pouring out. I heard Sirens outside our small home, and people talking. I stood up again, but before I left I gave my father one last kiss on his eyes, and scampered to my mother who laid on the floor dead.

The beam crushing her frail body. I gave her kiss on the eyes as well. I brought both my hands to my chest and cupped them tightly together and Prayed.

Later on, I found my self being saved by Fire rescuers, the light in my eyes were gone. I just looked like a life size doll when the Fire man held me in his arms. "Oi, Are you alright little lady" my ears were burning when his breath brushed against my porcelain skin.

I froze up and looked up at the Fire man with my pale yellow eyes. My loose Honey dew colored hair fell past his arms when he cradled me. "It's alright, we'll get you to a orphanage soon" The Fireman said.

"Oi, Haru! get me a car we need to run her to the hospital and fast for a check up!" The fireman who was cradling me shouted at another young man who was intending to the dead bodies of my parents. I cringed to the sight of him zipping them up in a black bag before walking towards us with a walky talkie. "Alright, alright" He went off in another direction with the walky talkie against his ear talking to someone on the other end.

An hour passed and the fireman passed me on to the care of a police officer who sped off to the nearest hospital at top speed. He radio in to his head quarters telling them that he would be busy with a child who was in the fire.

Once we stopped in front of the hospital the officer told me his dispatch called the hospital and informed them of my coming. Like he said they were prepared with stretchers, One of the doctors lifted my limp, and almost lifeless body on to the stretcher and rushed me in to the hospital for tests.

3 hours of agonizing of tests and questioning past. I was worn out from all there persistent questions, one in particular made my blood boil, and my heart ache. _"Do you know if anyone had a grudge against your parents? Did you see the people who did it? What did they look like?" _I groaned a bit resting my head on my knees, wrapping my arms underneath my knee's to comfort myself.

It's been three days since the incident, and the hospital were given approval to release me and take me to the nearest Orphanage. My mind was a bit fussy at the thought of going to Orphanage, because I was living a normal life three days before that.

We drove for almost half a day to get to the nearest orphanage it was at the edge of the forest, miles from the nearest town. I sighed before drifting off to sleep, I remember one of the Doctors cradling me to his just while the other signed papers to sign me over to the care of the Orphanage.

I was taken to the Basement of the Orphanage, the caretakers said I needed to learn some discipline before I am able to speak to any of the other kids who were here. That _Discipline _was me being put in to Isolation away from the other kids. The first night I cried my self to sleep.

The next day I was left to starve. That night I was beaten by one of the other kids who was a boy just a few years older then me. I coughed up blood when he kicked me in the stomach, when he had no hint of stopping I passed out from exhaustion. My body was brutally beaten every night, and then left to rot in that hell hole.

I lost all hope that I will never live to see the light again. But, I was wrong the Light did come but not as what you expect. A young girl around my age came to visit me everyday for the past three months bringing me scraps and to gossip about all the new trends and news.

_I'll tell you one thing._

The name of this Orphanage is _Blood Orchid _that's what I remember the Doctors called it in the car when they drove here, and dropped me off, they seemed pleased that they were capable of finding me a Place to stay.

But what they don't understand is that _Blood Orchid _isn't your normal orphanage. No, it's cruel and evil. If you can't be adopted in the certain amount of time. Then you are given to Rich families as _Slaves_ - Not as family.

Yeah, I know cruel right? But what are you going to do the police are involved. So there's no running to the police. You just have to hope you get adopted.

"Jun-chan!" High pitched voice called out. I turned to be greeted by my closes friend in this hell hole: Yumi Tsukumo. She's absolutely beautiful, her wavy blonde hair that reaches her hips. Her silver eyes that sparkle against her lightly tanned skin. She looked like a porcelain doll up close.

She was the one who never stopped visiting me in isolation. She squeezed her way in to my life with her persistent personality. She can be quite annoying but I can't be to bother by it. I mean she is my only friend here. "Yo, Yumi. What are you up to?" I questioned her a bit, when she started fidgeting nervously I got a bit irritated by her submissive body posture.

"Well, Jun-chan ...I..I..Have..been...Adopted!" She said it in a hoarse voice her head was positioned so that she was looking at the ground. Frozen in regret. "I wanted to tell you because the family that adopted me is going to America, and so even if you get adopted we won't be able to see each other"

_No way..._

I looked down to watch my feet in heart break. My only friend ever since I was put in this hell hole, and now she is going to be taken away from me. "I'll be fine Yumi!" I brought my head up fast with a big bright smile. _I'll see her off with a beautiful smile._ "Jun-chan? Hehe Your so naïve Jun-chan~" _Huh? _I looked up to see a wicked a smile plaguing her lips.

"I wasn't adopted! I sold you to these young men" she said her petite hand lifted to three men standing in the shadows. My heart throbbed against my ribcage, I felt vulnerable. I felt weak. I lost my faith just by the gleam in their eyes. "quench your thirst, as much as you please" and with that I ran.

"Ho~ she's a runner. This will be a fun chase" One of the men said before walking the way I ran. _This can't be happening! I just got here a year ago and my friendship with Yumi was fake?_ I ran as far as my little legs could take me, weaving in and out of Hallways. _Damn it why are there so many twists and turns from what I can remember! _I ran, and ran.

And then 'Light', I was almost to the entrance of the orphanage. I felt my heart slamming against my chest from exhaustion.

My feet ached, My head hurt, and I was tired from running. "You don't have to run away, We're just getting started little brat-tan~" His voice echoed off the walls. _It's hard to tell where his voice is com- _"Behind you 'Little brat-tan'~" His voice brushed against my ear. I felt him push my chest against the wall with his body.

I felt him inhale and exhale with his nose nuzzled deep in the nape of my neck. _No... _I saw his canine teeth elongate. I felt a shiver run up my spine when her started to nibble on my nape teasingly. He brought his mouth up to my ears blowing air against them, I cringed to the ticklish feeling brushing against my sensitive ears.

_Please stop it... _He chuckled a bit, his face leaning over my left shoulder. I adjusted my head to allow his head to rest on my shoulder. His eyes guided from my unprotected neck to my face.

He chuckled again "That expression you're wearing is so welcoming~ Your body really want's it. But, I am done"_ Huh? _I looked at him out of the corner of my eye confused "That look in your eyes tells me your 'confused', It's not that hard to understand. I am your rescuer after all" He said with emphasis on 'Rescuer' my eye twitched in irritation.

Words began to spill out without my permission. "What do you mean by 'Rescuer'" I mumbled a bit before he chuckled again. "My name is Rin. Rin Ookami. I am here to rescue you from this Hell Hole my Dear" his breath brushed against my ear softly.

_Rescue me?_

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Knight in Shinning Armor **

OMG. Yes. I decided to rewrite **Diabolik Lovers: Lost Cause **and I made this.

Junya you are so cute c:

Yes, her hair color is _Honey Dew_ and her eyes are _Pale yellow_ with a porcelain Doll Look.

What do you think? Please review.

I know it's a bit confusing with the memory thing, with Junya basically explaining her situation from her memories.

Yui and Her father come into the picture Next chapter.

What do you think of Rin? Lol.


End file.
